Earlier that Day
by DarkForest11
Summary: Brenna had a life before Hiccup came and they flew off together to the Night Fury nest. But what was her life like? Here's a peek into the life of Brenna Lidrew! (Set in my 'Taken by a Devil' universe. [a girl from Instagram gave me Brenna's last name XD]


**Hey guys! So I've been thinking and I really wanted to write a one-shot about Brenna! This is going to be a first person one-shot written from our favorite kickass bisexual Night Fury rider!**

All I see is light. Blinding light that makes me squint painfully. I sit up before hitting my head on the ceiling and hissing in pain as mom looked up at me from the floor.

"It's nearly noon! Time to get up!" She said before walking out, making me groan and lay back down, I was so warm and cozy.

"Brenna get up!" Mom snapped as I sit up groggily and climb down my ladder before walking over to my closet and looking through the different outfits. I browse through them before finally picking out a pink short-sleeved tunic with a yellow collar and a pair of dark brown leggings. I look through a drawer of arm guards and decide on some blue and yellow ones that sit where my sleeves end. I randomly grab a belt that has blue dyed wolf's fur, a brown leather strap, and a gold ring in the center. I look in the shiny metal I fashioned as a mirror and painstakingly brushed my hip length hair before putting it in two braids and fix my messy side-swept part. I look in the metal before nodding and walking out of my room.

"I had to get an assistant to fill in because _you_ didn't have the decency to get up at an appropriate hour." Mom said angrily before putting some freshly cooked yak chops and potatoes on the table, "And I had to make you lunch, just eat up and then go training in the forest. Be careful of dragons. Oh! And I had the blacksmith's apprentice, Warren, sharpen your sword for you-"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks mom." I mutter as I greedily eat the food, making mom look at me disapprovingly.

"You know you have to warm up to the idea of marrying him. He's the only one on the island who's qualified to be your husband-"

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." I mutter angrily as mom glared at me before turning away.

"Brenna, just give him a chance, okay? If you don't get married by the age of 20-"

"The tribe will fall into disarray. I _know_! Just let me figure this out on my own, okay?" I ask as mom sighed and walked towards the door.

"Just think about it, okay? Now I've got to get back to work." She said before walking out and closing the door.

"Gods dammit, why can't that woman just leave me alone?" I mutter before running upstairs and grabbing my beautifully crafted sword, which I kept perfectly polished and razor sharp. I looked at my reflection in it before opening up my window and jumping out that way, landing silently on the grass as I silently cheer victoriously. That was the most silent landing I've ever done!

"Good, good, hopefully the rest of training will be this successful." I mutter before walking into the forest and quickly climbing up a tree, I jump from limb to limb silently before spotting a scarecrow I had put in the forest prior. My eyes narrow and I let out a war cry before jumping down and making a clean cut right down the center of the straw man. I grin before putting down my sword and going for a quick, mile long jog. I catch my breath and grab my sword before looking up at the sun, it was around 1 o'clock by now, so I had about another hour to train. I ran off into the brush without a second thought and use my sword to jump around and do insane aerial tricks. It pays off to have been using a sword for almost 9 years.

I look up at the sky once again and nod, I should be getting back. I run back to the town and look at my sword, it's all muddy. So I decide to go and get some polish from the smithy, which unfortunately would mean I have to talk to Warren.

I walk up to the shop and see Warren in the back working. He's not a small guy, I'll tell you that. He's about three years older than me and is about 6 foot 8, compared to my 5 foot 6. He has sandy blonde hair that is in a short ponytail and mud brown eyes, along with some light freckles and a mole on his cheek. Not only do I not really like him physically (not that I judge a book by its cover), but he's also not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Any time I say something intelligent or make a clever remark, I always have to explain it to him, we really aren't a good match, besides, he likes another girl named Lihia, who is an absolute perfect match for him.

Anyways, I walk in and have up jump up to tap his shoulder, he gets startled by the gesture and drops the sword he was sharpening.

"Hey War, can you clean this off?" I ask as Warren takes my sword and looks at it.

"How does it keep getting dirty?" He asked as I shrug.

"It rained last night and I was just training in the forest." I say as he gives me a confused look, making me groan.

"Water plus dirt equals mud. Mud gets things dirty and I put my sword down while I went for a run, so my sword got dirty." I explain as he nodded and walked off.

"Oh thank the gods." I mutter before stretching and sitting down in a chair, waiting for my sword.

"Do you want me to replace the blade? I can make it reinforced steel for only a quarter of the price, and I'll add in a new paint job on the hilt for free." He called out as I think about it before nodding.

"Yeah! Can you paint it silver this time? The gold's getting a bit old." I say as I hear him mumble a 'sure'.

I tap my fingers before looking out the front at the bustling village. When dad retires from being chief, I still can't believe _Warren_ is going to become ruler of this tribe! I mean, I'll probably be the puppet master that tells him what to do and say, but _he's_ going to get all the credit! And I don't even want to think about giving him an heir.

My thoughts are stirred when I feel a hot breath on my neck and I jump as Warren handed me my sword.

"Oh my gods Warren! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" I snap as he nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes I know, s-sorry Brenna." He said as I roll my eyes and take the sword.

"Thanks." I say before reaching into my pocket and flipping him three gold coins.

"So, when are you think you want to get married? I know 15 is a little young, but maybe 17 or 18-"

"Look, Warren, I don't even want to think about this until my dad retires. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I ask as he nodded.

"Okay, good. Besides, I want you to be with Lihia, but it's not my choice. So enjoy her while you can before we get married, okay?" I ask as Warren nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Brenna, you're a cool fiancé." He said as I laugh a bit and before putting my sword in its holster.

"You too War. I'll see you soon." I say before walking out as he waves after me.

"Goodbye Brenna!" He yelled as I laugh as wave back.

"Bye War." I giggle before turning around and yelping as I smack into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" I snap before my eyes widen quickly and I instantly get up, "Oh, hehe, sorry dad." I apologize as dad laughed and I brush myself off.

"Brenna? Don't you have any respect for the chief?!" He asked with a hardy laugh as I giggle nervously.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess I'm just a disrespectful villager." I say as he laughed again before walking past me.

"Oh! And don't forget, tonight is the night we officially announce your engagement!" He exclaimed cheerfully as I laugh nervously again.

"Yay! I can't wait!" I lie before groaning. Now there was _really_ no way out of it. I was going to marry Warren.

"Oh gods." I mutter before I start walking and look up.

"Thor or Odin, whichever one of you is less busy, I'll even take Loki if that's who's free, or Freja, she seems pretty nice. Gah! What am I even talking about?! Let me start over." I take a deep breath before looking up again, "Gods, please let me get out of marrying Warren, I really _really_ don't want to. And neither does he. So this wish would help both of us. Anyways, please just send a miracle down here from Valhalla. Please, I've never done anything to upset you guys. So please, just let me get out of marrying him." I mutter to the sky before starting to walk over to my house to make myself a quick snack.

I was about half way there until I heard a voice: "Um, excuse me?"

I look over and see a boy that looks not very well. His chin length auburn hair was all tangled and knotty, his grass green tunic was all muddy, his dark green pants seemed to be fine but his left foot was horribly mangled, like he had been in a terrible accident.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?!" I ask in concern as I run over to him.

"Not really, can you take me to the healer-"

"Brenna." I introduce as the boy nodded and I take his arm and put it around my shoulder.

"So, what's your name?" I ask as he looked up at me.

"Hi- Ryder." He corrected, making me give him a confused look before I shrug and we start walking towards the healer, I don't know what it is about him, but for some reason I have a god feeling about this kid...

 **So what did you guys think? Was this good? Leave a comment below! (And also, I'm sorry I haven't posted any 'The Fury's Bite: reboot' lately. I'm starting to realize that it was dumb to make a reboot of a story I wrote over a year ago, because I have no idea where to go with it. Eh, whatever, I'm fine with posting this instead XD )**


End file.
